


A Touch in the Dark

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [33]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the months that follow the fall of the Mountain, when the lives of friends and allies are no longer hanging on the line, there is a chance to fix some of the broken pieces of the Ark beginning with Raven Reyes. It begins with a surgery to ease the damage around her spine, and ends with Clarke's calming hands and gentle touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch in the Dark

“Trust me.”

Clarke's words reverberated through Raven's mind as she moved to slip her legs off the side of the bed in the medical bay. The words tumbled across the planes of Raven's thoughts, scattering into the edges of her consciousness, before spreading through her brain like a drop of ink in a pool of water. Clarke's voice permeated through each one of Raven's barriers until it settled in the pit of her heart and clumped together with her errant emotions.

“Close your eyes,” Clarke instructed, a smile stretched across her lips as she stood in front of Raven. “And hold out your hands.”

Raven narrowed her eyes at the younger blonde haired woman before reaching out to curl her fingers around Clarke's hands. “You better not drop me or something.” She muttered as she settled her weight onto the bottoms of her feet—one numb useless foot pressed into the ground whilst a second supported most of Raven's weight.

“I won't.” Clarke declared shifting forward to curl one arm around Raven's waist while the other tightened its grip on Raven's hand. “I've got you.”

Raven let her eyes slip closed in response to Clarke's tightened grip. Her heart throbbed in the middle of her chest, beating rapidly against her sternum, but she trusted the blonde haired woman. “I know.” Raven whispered leaning in to press her lips to Clarke's cheek. “Thank you.”

“Let's see if you're still saying that in a little bit.” Clarke murmured as she stepped backwards forcing Raven to take a stumbling step with her. “The surgery couldn't repair all the damage, but you should be able to regain some more control and feeling in your foot.”

“Why do I need to close my eyes then?” Raven asked as she squeezed Clarke's hand.

“You don't.” Clarke answered with a teasing lilt to her voice. “But, I kind of like the way that you hold onto me when you can't see.” 

“You're an ass.” Raven groaned, dropping her head onto Clarke's shoulder as a groan escaped her mouth. “A first grade ass.”

“At least I'm your ass, right?” Clarke said shifting her mouth to press her lips to Raven's shoulder. 

Raven hummed in response. “For now.”


End file.
